We propose to establish an Alzheimer Disease Research Center (ADRC) which will be located in the Duke University Center for the Study of Aging and Human Development. This ADRC project includes three modules: 1) Research Support and Administrative Module, 2) Brain Bank and Autopsy Module, and 3) Neuroradiology Module. Each of these modules will be closely coordinated with four primary research projects and three pilot studies. Two other components in the ADRC are the Research Training Program and the Community Education Project which will expand their current teaching activities related to Alzheimer's disease (AD) within the Aging Center. The Research Support Module will extend its ongoing recruitment of appropriate patients and continue to carry out follow-up observations and data bank procedures. It will also have responsibility for broadening the field studies of familial AD and Down's Syndrome (DS) and coordinate arrangements for obtaining routine and rapid autopsy examinations. The Brain Bank and Autopsy Module will have a major responsibility in diagnosing and processing brain tissues from AD, DS and control subjects and will develop a rapid autopsy capability so that fresh brain tissues will be available for specialized research studies as described in the research projects. The Neuroradiology Module will carry out various imaging studies of patients with Alzheimer's disease and vascular dementia and correlate the data with the other two modules.